


Hubble Begs Local Sniper To Shoot Things

by infp_tuna



Series: Satellite Kiddos! [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Siblings, Sniper training, i have no idea how to tag this, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infp_tuna/pseuds/infp_tuna
Summary: Frame planted firmly on the ground now, Hubble shifted their weight from pede to pede, movements quick and hyper. “Well you see, I’ve been thinking of something. And uh, well, I really, really wanna gun.”--- --- ---Hayabusa2 is, in their humble opinion, is a spectacular shot. And that is a well-known fact among their Earthling brethren. So what happens when Hubble tries to ask for lessons?





	Hubble Begs Local Sniper To Shoot Things

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think if any other name and the title grew on me  
> Hubble is a gem, I love them.
> 
> Earthlings:  
> Hayabusa2  
> Hubble  
> Chandra  
> Youse  
> Sputnik1

Hayabusa2 knew they were being followed.

 

Hubble… for the life of them, cannot be stealthy. Especially with gravity present. It’s like leading an excited puppy with no training through a china shop and then telling it to stay put: it doesn’t work.

 

Not to mention they were over forty-three and a half feet tall. That _definitely_ didn’t help.

 

So Haya was surprised when Hubble spooked when they said, “Please, Hubble, stop trying to hide.”

 

The telescope was now in this weird, off-kilter position, one foot off the ground and arms guarding their face. They blinked. “Huh?”

 

“Hubble, you are in no way able to hide around me. Please stop trying to.”

 

“Oh, what, me? Hide? Pffft, yeah right!” they laughed stiffly. “I was just, uh, ya know. Following you. Like one does.”

 

“For what reason?”

 

“Um, spy reasons?”

 

Haya frowned. “You’re a camera, not a spy.”

 

“Close enough.”

 

A sigh. “Enough, quit dodging the question and tell me why you’re following me.”

 

Frame planted firmly on the ground now, Hubble shifted their weight from pede to pede, movements quick and hyper. “Well you see, I’ve been _thinking_ of something. And uh, well, I really, really wanna gun.”

 

Okay, _no_. “Listen, Hubble, I’m not just going to hand over a gun to you! That one time I said I would, I was just to mess with Youse-”

 

“No, no, I know!” Hubble interrupted, arms flailing. “That’s not exactly what I meant. I meant I really, really, really wanna learn how to use a gun.”

 

Oh. Well, now that Haya could work with. “Oh. Really?”

 

“Yeah!” Hubble’s solar panels wiggled enthusiastically a the notion. “I mean, I have pretty good aim when it comes to camera work; I thought why not adopt that into something more-” more arm flailing as they searched for the word. “-useful!”

 

The sniper moved a hand to their chin in thought. Hubble was right; they had an impressively steady hand and were actually quite patient. When they wanted to be, that is. This interest could have potential.

 

“Alrighty.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“If you want to come to the lab with me now, I can see if Perceptor’s free, and we can get started. If you want that-”

 

“Yes!!”

 

Haya blinked at the interruption, causing the telescope to stammer out an apology before Haya laughed good-naturedly. “Okay then, let’s go.”

 

~--- --- ---~

 

It didn’t surprise Hayabusa2 when Chandra learned of her sibling’s new hobby/pastime and at first panicked in worry before that panic morphed into curiosity. Chandra had the same pinpoint accurate aim as Hubble and, frankly, really liked the idea of ‘learning how to gun’ (the twins’ wording, not his). Perceptor had been delighted to gain another student and quickly worked Chandra through the basics of a rifle.

 

Youse, though? Youse was less than pleased.

 

Haya never knew of Youse’s fury firsthand and only knew of it through memes and secondhand testimony (“Never miss your appointments; Youse will tranq you.”). His conjunx, Sputnik1, held onto his arm as he lectured Haya about why teaching the twins how to be snipers was a bad idea.

 

“And one more thing!” Youse snapped. “These two, together, have the combined brainpower of a chaotic parrot! And their messes aren’t a blast to clean up.”

 

And while they weren’t sure if being called a parrot was exactly an insult, Haya responded, “You think the twins learning how to shoot will end in a mess?”

 

“Of some sort, yes.”

 

Now, Haya also knows of the havoc the telescope twins could wreck. Fully aware; they’d heard the lab stories from Perceptor about the theoretical theories the two and Brainstorm had come up with (“Shooting a black hole?” “I did not understand it either.”). And of course, Haya had taken this all into account long before Youse angrily confronted them about it. And they told him that.

 

“It’s still not as well thought out as it could be,” the gunmech insisted.

 

“I think it’s a dandy idea,” Sputnik said suddenly.

 

Youse bached. “Why?”

 

“It gives those two something to actually focus on. I can’t be the only one who’s noticed how hyper and unfocused they can be outside of what they're interested in, right?”

 

“Well, no-”

 

“Exactly,” Haya nodded.

 

“So,” Sputnik continued. “Giving them a new objective like this one could help with all that.  I’m positive they’d both be on cloud nine.”

 

Youse stared wide-eyed at his conjunx for a moment for blinking and clearing his vocalizer. “I didn’t, uh, take that into account.” Sputnik just smiled and patted his arm.

 

Haya smiled at that. “I promise they’re in good hands, Yousey.”

 

Youse frowned at the nickname.

 

~--- --- ---~

 

Not two weeks had gone by when the twins (enthusiastically) insisted on trying to shoot in space.

 

The Lost Light would be passing by a rather large asteroid field soon, one that spanned kilometers upon kilometers, and would take at least three days to get through. Ultra Magnus was very worried about the hull’s integrity at the moment.

 

Hubble and Chandra meanwhile, wanted to take the opportunity and use those asteroids as moving target practice. Perceptor was trying to convince them it was unwise, especially with what little training they have, but the two pointed out they were _satellites_. They were _meant_ to avoid asteroids and space debris. Haya, also a satellite, backs them up on this idea.

 

Perceptor is still very warry though. As most scientists like him should be.

 

So now, on the hull of the ship with magnaclamps attached to their feet, the four gunmechs took aim and shot away asteroids.

 

“A little higher,” Perceptor said, hand guiding Chandra’s aim. She nodded as Perceptor backed up after that. And though you couldn’t hear it, you could see her steadily venting in and out. A second later, she fired. A small flash could be seen from their postion. Bullseye.

 

Chandra cheered from her spot and Hubble high-fived her.

 

Haya congratulated her, dentae bared in a genuine smile. Hubble went next, the results the same as their sister.

 

After about an hour, Haya noticed a flash of green; Youse was watching from a bit away, right next to the hatch, a proud smile on his face. Haya they nodded at him, the same grin on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my main blog @infp-tuna  
> Have questions about the Earthlings? We're at @earthlingsamongthestars and eager to answer!


End file.
